AG180
|en_ed= |ja_op=スパート！ |ja_ed=私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=冨岡淳広 |storyboard=浅田裕二 |director=石川敏浩 |art=柳昇希 |morecredits=no |epstaffpage=AG171-AG180 |footnotes=* }} May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! (Japanese: 開幕！ポケモンコンテスト・グランドフェスティバル！！ Raising the Curtain! Pokémon Contest - Grand Festival!!) is the 180th episode of the , and the 454th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 15, 2006 and in the United States on December 11, 2006. Blurb May has arrived at the Indigo Plateau Grand Festival, where there are many familiar faces in town. Team Rocket is turning over a new leaf as Contest commentators. And Aipom has followed Ash all the way there, but its latest hat-snatching spree is halted by Drew and another Coordinator, Solidad. Solidad is an experienced Coordinator and an old acquaintance of Drew, so it's no wonder that with all this competition, May is feeling a few butterflies. That night, May sits down and has a talk with Solidad, who helps restore her confidence. Solidad even tells her some tales about her early encounters with Drew. May also has a mystery admirer who sends her a very strange flower. With one of May's biggest rivals yet to appear, it's easy to guess who it is—but what is he up to? The next day, the first round begins! May and Combusken put on a good show, but Solidad and her Lapras are impressive. Drew and Masquerain look good, too. Then Harley makes his big appearance, dressed up as May! His memorable performance with Banette earns him a spot in the next round, along with all his rivals. Afterward, all four Coordinators run into each other again. And while only one person can win the Grand Festival, each of them is confident that they'll be the winner! Plot The long anticipated Kanto Grand Festival is one day away as stride towards the Indigo Plateau. Just over the hilltop, the stadiums can be viewed from overhead. runs ahead speeding down the hillside and racing ahead to meet the inevitable Grand Festival. Inside the Pokémon Center, queues start to form as the Pokémon Coordinators who managed to qualify for the big event make their registrations. Outside the building, a disguised Jessie makes a brief broadcast while James, , and act as her crew. May makes her way towards the counter and presents her five Ribbons confirming her entry into the tournament. Hundreds of Coordinators anticipate the Grand Festival, preparing their with utmost care. Jessie, calling herself Jessadia, finally finishes the broadcast as Lilian approaches her and congratulates her on the effort and broadcast. Meanwhile, May gets a call from her mother Caroline, who tells her that neither she nor Norman can make it to the Grand Festival, because they're very busy, but she wishes her luck. manages to locate and scurries down towards the ground. As the telephone screen shuts off, a scream is heard in the distance while Aipom races across the floor collecting hats. The stack of hats continues to grow in size as Aipom walks towards Ash and turns slightly to the left causing the mountain of hats to fall down crashing onto Ash. While Ash manages to recover from the collision, Aipom hops over and grasps his hat escaping off into the distance. races after the escaping Aipom and manages to crash into a tree. Drew notices the chaos brewing in the lobby and directs to assist in capturing Aipom. Roselia releases an assortment of red blossoms which surround and envelop Aipom as a young woman has her use its to move Aipom into Ash's arms. Ash removes his hat as Aipom escapes outside of the lobby doors. The young woman introduces herself as Solidad while Brock performs his usual romance ritual to attempt to entice Solidad. Our heroes only sigh as Brock introduces himself taking part in the great profession of Pokémon breeding. However, Solidad easily turns down Brock's advances by saying that she needs to talk Drew right now (much to Brock's shock and dismay) and Ash, May, Max and Pikachu are shocked at how she was able to turn Brock down easily. Solidad notices Drew a few feet away standing with his Roselia. Drew exits the lobby as Solidad wishes May good luck in the upcoming tournament. Night falls upon the land as our heroes are situated at table where many other Coordinators enjoy drinks and concessions. Solidad explains to May that she had defeated Drew in his very first Pokémon Contest. Max holds an empty glass as a mysterious man collides with him and gives him a black rose to deliver to May and walks off into the distance. Max interrupts May and Solidad's conversation presenting the rose to May startling her. As May grabs the rose, it explodes leaving May in confusion. A new day arrives and Lilian officially starts the Grand Festival as magnificent fireworks explode overhead and a spotlight showers overhead of the Ribbon Cup. Lilian reveals that the preliminaries of the Kanto Grand Festival will be held on two different stadiums. In one of them, Lilian introduces the usual Contest judges and announces that her older sister, Vivian, came all the way from the Hoenn region to serve as a guest judge. In the other stadium, Jessadia works as a Contest announcer while three Nurse Joys evaluate the performances. The crowd explodes as we ignite into the beginning of the festival with multiple rounds depicting a marvelous spouting flames around its body and a exploding from underneath a pool of water. Other contestants include a using to score 77, a scoring 86, scoring 88 with an electrifying , with its marvelous voice claiming a 83, claiming 91, and a devious claiming a marvelous 93. May's turn finally arrives as she explodes onto the stage and sends out her . May throws the usual as Combusken blazes towards the rotating object and propels into the air slicing the frisbee. Combusken lands gracefully on the ground as the crowd bursts with excitement. Ash, , and Max cheer May on for her first round. Jessadia introduces Solidad and her magnificent . Lapras splashes into the pool creating a wave of water and simultaneously freezes it into place creating a glorious pillar of ice with . Drew finally takes his place in the first round calling upon his . Masquerain begins rotating at a high speed creating a magnificent gust of wind with to rotate around its body. Harley finally makes his debut removing the cape and reveals himself dressed exactly as May. Ash falls from his seat with the sight of Harley. May covers her face with the sight of Harley on the screen as he calls upon his , however Solidad notes that it's just like Harley to pull off such a stunt. Banette displays its marvelous attack as tiny blue flames glow surrounding Banette's body. As Banette gives out its evil laugh, Harley begins dancing as May watches the screen in disgust. The contestants for the main Performance Stage are announced including Solidad, May, Drew, Harley, and 60 other Coordinators. Dusk falls upon our heroes while May feeds Combusken. After a few seconds, Harley comes running down a pathway, still dressed in his May-centric attire, as our heroes shriek in terror. Aipom manages to snatch Ash's hat while Ash and Pikachu race after her. Will May be able to finally overcome her rival Harley or have her dreams crushed in the next round? Major events * and arrive at the Indigo Plateau, site of the Kanto Grand Festival. * Ash, , and Max meet Solidad, a from Pewter City and an acquaintance of , Drew, and Harley. * Solidad, Drew, Harley, and May advance from the preliminaries to the first round of the Kanto Grand Festival. * Ash discovers that the he met previously is following the group when she steals his again. * Drew is revealed to have obtained an . Debuts Humans * Solidad Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Harley * Drew * Caroline * Lilian * Nurse Joy (×4) * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Vivian * Solidad * s * Receptionist * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Drew's) * (Drew's) * (Harley's) * (Solidad's) * (Solidad's) * ( ) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (multiple) Trivia * The dub title of this episode might be inspired by the Irish song " ". ** It may also be based on the phrase "We hardly knew ya". * For some unknown reason, the title's letters are all capitalized. * This episode begins the three-part Kanto Grand Festival arc. * There are 270 participants in the Grand Festival, which would mean that there had to have been at least 1,350 s held throughout the Kanto region. * It is revealed that Drew is from LaRousse City and Harley is from Slateport City. * Although only one Pokémon can be entered in the Appeals Round, a had a with it, but it may be there because Remoraid are known to attach themselves to Mantine, which are rarely seen without them. * This is one of the few episodes prior to the in which neither blast off nor recite their motto in any form. ** They either do not wear their regular uniforms for the duration of the arc. * This marks the first appearance of a in the anime since its debut 221 episodes earlier. * The closing picture is the only point of the episode in which Harley is seen in his regular outfit. * This episode marks the final speaking appearance of Caroline. * The next episode preview is narrated by Harley. Errors * When registered for the Grand Festival and her current party appeared on-screen in order of capture, was listed as being caught between and instead of after . * When Max drags away from the table they were sitting at with Solidad, their chairs disappear. * At one point, the screens above the stadium briefly read "Grande Festibol". * Just before Jessie introduces Harley, her feet disappear. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 180 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Grand Festival episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes focusing on Harley de:Zeig's ihnen, Maike! es:EP457 fr:AG180 ja:AG編第180話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第179集